


Candle

by varganiki



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varganiki/pseuds/varganiki
Summary: Yamazaki Hikari is a young girl, who works at a big company, the Takeda Corporation.The older son of the owner, Ryuichi is her boyfriend.But her life changes when she meets Ryuichi's little brother, Yu, who owns a restaurant and he is the CEO of the company. Yu is in love with the girl from the very beginning, and the work drew them even closer to each other. But Yu is severly ill, and he wants to keep it a secret from his love. Will the girl figure out the hard truth?("English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes. Feel free to correct me anywhere if I am wrong")





	Candle

Chapter 1

The story i will be telling you is lacking all kinds of sparkles and pink clouds. It lacks everything what’s so typical in romantic stories to tell you the truth. This story is about two people whose sense of thinking is so simolar. It’s about them and their endless love. One of the main characters is myself, and the other is the one and only love of my life, Takeda Yu. The situation in which we met was every day like and yet not ordinary at all. At that time I worked for a big company, the Takeda Corporation. It’s profile contains hotels and luxury holiday homes. I was just an employee, and yet I was the girlfriend of the older Takeda brother, Takeka Ryuchi. At that time, I did not know his little brother who he mentioned quite rarely. That would have been an ordinary spring day if my friend and I had not stepped into a restaurant. Into the restaurant where my life changed forever.

’Hikari, please go inside with me. The restaurant just opened the other day and I already know it’s owner luckily’. Saya just pulled at my dress. She was my best friend and my roomie at that time. We lived in a little rented flat, not too far from the building of the company.

’I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t van Ryuichi-san to be ashamed by me. And so you have never been in there before. How do you know the place is good?’

’I told you I know the owner. There is no one who can cook more delicious meals than Yu-kun. He was the chef at my uncle’s wedding, so I don’t understand why you are so worried!’

’Just let’s go inside’ I muttered while opening the door. The moment I stepped in, the smell of freshly cooked ramen hit my nose. The place was conventional and yet modern. It was like one would have stepped into an old dine, but it seemed juvenile because of the pieces of furniture.  The walls were the mix of white and light pink and it was painted with tiny cherry blossoms. The dark brown wood floor compensated the light walls. We sat down at a table nearby and waited.

’Don’t be so impatient Hikari! Yu-kun works here alone. There is no one else here.’

’Why doesn’t he try to find someone?’

’But he just opened the place yesterday. Don’t wait for wonders in such a short time. Yu-kun!’ she started to wave at a direction of a man, who was standing with his back at us. When he turned towards us I finally could see his face too. Big brown eyes, black hair, there was a black kerchief on his head, he looked like some kind of a painter. He was really good-looking and at the same age as me.

’Saya-chan’, he came to our table and flashed us a smile.

’We just called in. She is my friend, Yamazaki Hikari’

’Good afternoon, Hikari-chan’, he nodded with his head and gave me a menu.

’Please, don’t be mad at Saya. She was never taught how to behave.’   
’It’s okay. I’m glad to meet you. Do you know what would you like to eat?’

’Suprise me!’, I smiled at him, and he nodded with his head yet again and went into the kitchen.

’What on earth was that? You did not flirt with him just now, did you?’

’Saya, you are out of your mind. But he is really good-looking, I have to admit that’

’Admit it, if Ryuichi-kun had not been in your life you would make a move.’

’Your imagination went a bit too wild again. Come on, let’s see how he works!’, I stood up, tiptooed to the door of the kitchen and peeped in.   
I saw how busy he was in the kitchen, how he put seasonings into the boiling hot water. It was wonderful to watch him. Just as he finished, I wanted to go back to my seat, but unfortunately he saw me.

’Hikari-chan, did you like what you saw?’, he smiled at me, and I blushed.

’I was just curious how the food has been made.’

’Come back here tonight, and I will show you the way I make it. Now please taste it. I’m curious to know your opinion.’, he took the cover off of the plate and there was freshly roasted beef with rice on it.   
It’s smell was delicious and when i put the meat into my mouth it was Heaven itself. The meat was soft and very juicy, the tastes mixed in my mouth.

’It’s very delicious’, I moaned and his smile sneaked on his face again.

’I’m so happy!’, he smirked like a five year old child.

’I think I must come here again to eat!’

’I do not mind it at all, Hikari-chan!’, he took the empty plate oit of my hands.

’Well, we must go now’, I went back to Saya, and we went home after I had said thank you for everyting. I totally forgot I should have gone back to that place in that evening.

 


End file.
